how to save a life
by alison cullen
Summary: a reporter for the local news thats all i wanted to be and yet becasue of my blood line i am thrown in to world were up is down and humans are low on the foodchain. o and the monsters i used to have nightmares of........well there real of course... great!
1. Alison conner, with local 5 news

A reporter that's what I had always wanted to be, since when I was little and watched the local news with my mom. I got my first taste of it in high school as the field reporter for our school news. It was the best thing ever. After high school I got a full ride through collage because of my grades. Then I got picked up by the local station in town. It wasn't much but I loved it going out in the field, being in the middle of the story. I never thought it would get me here though, but I am jumping ahead of myself in order for you to under stand it all we have to go back to that day, the day I first saw him.

* * *

"Excuse me sir I am Alison Conner, with local 5 news. May I ask you some questions on what happened?" I asked one of the officers at the scene. No one knew exactly what was going on but a lot of other reporters were there trying to figure out why the police were all surrounding the park My camera guy hadn't gotten there yet so I figured I would just try as hard as I could to get some information. I saw some other police officers trying to pull a guy towards the cop car. There were three of them and he was putting up a really good fight as far as I could tell but I couldn't get a good look at him in the dark.

The officer had followed my gaze and was also looking at his fellow officers struggling to get the guy in the car. He sighed and turned his gaze back to me. He continued to look at me I don't know what he was looking for in my red brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and pale skin. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his trance.

"Look lady I'm going to tell you what I told every other reporter that asked me exactly the same question." He said looking me straight in the eyes. He looked tired and worn down. "were not releasing any info to the press yet but when we do I' am sure you'll find out"

"So your not going to tell me anything, now even just a tiny bit of information to take back to the station?" I asked hoping he would give in and just slip a little part of the story to me. He looked around then back at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Its late lady, please go home it's not safe to be walking around at night." He said with a truly worried tone of voice it shocked me. What wouldn't be safe in this small town I had grown up in?

Then I heard another one of officers scream and turned to see the other two being thrown off of the guy they had been trying to put in the back of the car. I gasped and he turned and looked straight at me and his eyes got bigger. Next thing I know he is running straight towards me and the cop.

"Get behind me!" He yelled pulling his gun out. Looked over the cop and I looked around the cop to see him. He took one more step towards us "Stop where you are!" he screamed. The guy looked over at me and noticed I was staring he stared back and smirked.

"Look you got the wrong guy." He said still looking at me but clearly talking to the cop.

"If you didn't do it then why were you at the scene? And why are you resisting arrest?" the cop asked keeping his gun pointed at the guy.

As I examined the guys appearance more I noticed it was completely unkempt. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his clothes were muddy along with his hands and shoes. He was still staring at me and before me or cop even knew he moved he was behind me with a knife to my neck.

"Look I really…. Really don't want to….To kill her. I promise you I didn't kill those people in the park I was chasing the guy that did when you surrounded me. Now just let me go and no one had to get hurt here," he said. Hell even I believed him he sounded so honest. The cop slowly lowered his gun as the guy walked backwards still holding me in front of him when we were out of sight of the cop he turned me around to face him and put the knife in his pocket.

"Who are you? And what happened in the park?" I asked. My brain never seemed to get out of reporter mode. He looked down at me. I could tell he was thinking of whether to answer me or ignore me. He chose to ignore me.

"Well hell, at least tell me your name. If nothing else you owe me that much." I stated annoyed. No one seemed to want to answer me tonight.

"wait." He said pausing "why do I owe you anything?" he asked smiling at me. _'He has nice smile the kind that makes you want to smile right back.'_ But I pounded thought of his smile out of my head. this was not the place to be thinking like that.

"Because" I answered it was pretty obvious "you just used me as your own little human shield!"

He looked at me unchanging. "So why do I owe you?" he repeated

"Are you stupid you used me incase they tried to shut at you. I could have died because you were to worried about getting away buddy."

"they were not going to shoot I knew that so all you had to do was stand there and look scared and even though you did a very good job at that and you face was quite funny to see I don't find that worthy of me owing you something."

"Its useless" I said throwing my hand over my head as a symbol that I had given up arguing with him.

He seemed quite amused by my little display of emotion and as a reaction his smile got even bigger. '_This guy is so weird_ 'I thought to myself.

"Come on" he said grabbing onto my arm and pulling me along. '_Wait on second'_ my head yelled.

"I'm not going with you I'm going home." I stated trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Look Alison you have to come with me for a little while we have to talk." He said pulling at me to keep going.

_'O my god did he just say my name who is this guy that's all I want to know'_ I thought to my self then it came out my mouth "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? AND WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled forgetting me were in the middle of some street and people were starting to look out there windows to see what was going on 'good witnesses in case he try's to kidnap me'

"Ill explain" he said looking around "when we get to my house, but the cops are looking for me Alison we have to get off the street." he started dragging me along again. I pulled to get away and when he turned to tell me to stop I smacked him across his face, Hard! He let out a growl and I saw two pearly white fangs _'ok add what is he to the list of things I want to know'_


	2. so no running and screaming?

My face turned pale and had the expression of pure horror. He saw that and tried to pull me in what seemed like a hug. But I wouldn't let him I pushed and shoved and was about to scream when he covered my mouth.

"look I'm sorry I scared you" he said moving his hand to push my hair out of my face and even though I should be screaming I suddenly felt safe as his hand found its way to my neck and he stared at me then dipped his head In and pressed light kisses on my collar bone exposed from my low cut sweater. I craned my neck as he led his kisses up to my ear. "We really do have to get out of here though" he whispered. Then he pulled away and put his hand out "so you coming or not?"

I bit at my lip contemplating my head was yelling at me and asking why the HELL I was still standing here and some other part of me the part I had pushed away so long ago was back. It was my heart and for some darn reason it wanted me to go with this guy. This guy whose name I don't even know. He waited patiently as I fought this war in my head. My heart won. I went to grab onto his hand but instead he wrapped his arm around me.

"Glad your coming" he said as we quickly walked down the street and over to the next road 'safe harbor? Well wasn't that a great ironic name for the street he lives on' I thought smiling to myself. About four houses down the road on the right was a beautiful house that could easily hold a 'big' family. We stopped in front of it "well home sweet home" he sounded like he himself had not been here in a while. "Let's go inside its starting to get cold" we walked up to the front door and he pulled out a key unlocking the door and ushering me inside before himself.

The inside held up to my accusation of the outside beautiful and big. I slowly took off my jacket and looked around. I felt a hand on my shoulder and he took my coat from my hand walking over and hanging it in the closet next the front door. Then walked back over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on you must be tiered" he said leading me up the stairs. The hallway at the top of them took my breath away there so many doors, paintings were every where and vases on small elegant wooden tables it was like walking around a museum display. "There not mine my friend lives here he likes antiques." He said knowing were my gaze was. I ran my finger across one of the vases very softly afraid that if I pressed any harder it would shatter.

"It's all very beautiful." I said still amazed I had taken a course on art history just for the fun of it in collage and from the looks of it these were some pretty big artist's paintings and they didn't seem to be copies.

"well If I knew you were going to like them so much I would said they were mine" he said laughing then grabbing my hand again "lets go you can gape at paintings after you sleep." I smiled as he pulled me down the hallway.

"You never told me your name" I stated "actually you never told me anything like how you know me? And what happened in the park? And why I'm here instead of home?" I almost laughed at how much I didn't know and yet how much faith I was putting in to this stranger.

"Caleb" he said simply enough "my name is Caleb and Ill explain everything else once you get some sleep." He finally stopped at a door and pushed it open. The room held up to the standard that the rest of the house had placed. A bed with red satin sheets and a white comforter a canopy of sheer hung from the ceiling over the bed the furniture along with the frame of the bed were dark stained wood that appeared at first glance to be black but it had a touch of red in it. I gasped just seeing it all. I heard him let out a laugh as he lightly pushed me into room and closed the door behind us. "We are going to have to share this room for now till we get one of the other rooms ready for you to sleep in."

I didn't even register what he had said I ran and jumped at the bed it just looked so inviting. I heard him let out a stream of laughter. But I didn't care I crawled under the thick comforter and was automatically engulfed in the warmness of it and the sheets felt so smooth on my arms the pillows were so soft my head sank right in. I had found heaven in a bed and that was fine by me. My eyes were already closed as he climbed in next to me then I quickly fell asleep.

Morning came far to fast for my liking and I didn't want open my eyes. So I just laid there still enjoying the comfort I had found in this great bed. But when I spread out I noticed that Caleb wasn't there. I opened one eye to confirm this and yeah he was gone. 'Gosh I really could go for a cup of coffee' I heard the door start to open and I quickly closed my eye.

"Are you awake?" Caleb asked crawling up on to the bed and brushing his fingers across my cheek. "Alison?" I kept my eyes closed. I felt his lips on my neck and they brushed up and down. I took in a quick breath and felt his smile against my skin. "I know you're awake." I opened my eyes slowly and looked up into his bright blue eyes. I smiled back at him. "Do you want anything?"

"I could really go for a cup of coffee right now." I said happy as could be which was completely insane seeing as I'm sleeping in a stranger's house, hell in a stranger's bed. He reached behind himself to the side table and came back with a cup of coffee

"I figured that you would want some coffee" he smiled "you always have a cup every morning."

"Ok so time for answers" I said sitting up sipping at the coffee it was just how I liked it "are you some sort of stocker or something?" I asked really hoping that the answer was a no.

"Nope, well at least I don't see myself as a stocker more of a protector." He said laying his head in my lap looking up at me. "I have been protecting you since I ran into you."

"When was that? I don't remember ever seeing you." I said trying to remember when It could have been.

"When you were about six I saw you playing at recess." He said reaching up and playing with a strand of my hair. "Well not exactly playing more watching all the other kids play but you get the basic idea of it so yeah."

"How old are you? Cause I mean you don't look much older than me." I said trying to figure out this puzzle I had gotten myself into.

"Well that comes to the second thing I need to explain to you" he looked around. His expression suggests that he didn't want to talk about this certain subject. "You see I'm about 200 years old, give or take a couple years." He whispered.

"Well that's interesting" I said looking at the wall in front of me then back down at him "and completely insane you look like your 25 at max."

"Yeah that's because I'm a vampire and we don't age past 25." He said quickly enough so that it took me a second to comprehend what he said but for some reason it didn't shock me the way it should have. I mean put together those fangs, him knowing me since I was six, and him being 200 years old, a vampire held with the description.

"Well that would certainly fit." I said looking down at him. His face looked shocked but after a couple seconds his smile came back. He sat up and leaned in closer to me.

"So your not going to run away screaming?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes. I shook my head and he leaned in kissing me right on the lips I felt his tongue lick go over my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his fangs on the tip of my tongue. He pulled away and looked at me like he was still waiting for the running and screaming. I smiled at him then pulled my hand up to his face brushing over his cheeks then his lips I pushed my finger past them and he stared at me I felt around his mouth for his fangs and rubbed them. I heard a moan slash growl come out of him. I pulled my finger out and stared at it for a little while he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face, leaned forward and kissed me deep and slow. We jumped when we heard a knock on the door. Caleb pulled away and just stared at the door till they knocked again. "Who is it?"

"Its Kevin man what are you doing? Do you got breakfast in there I can smell a hum-"Caleb was up and opening the door in a mere second.

"She is not food Kevin" he said making sure the door was only open enough for conversation but not for him to see me.

"Wow, calm down man I understand, ok? Ill just be down stairs, Finding my own food." he reported walking away. Caleb slowly closed the door and turned around to look at me. His face seemed almost as if he were in pain.

"Are you ok Caleb?" I asked starting to climb out of the bed to go over to him. He quickly noted what I was doing and walked across the room so he was in front of me.

"I'm fine" he said rubbing my arm "but you haven't asked the two most need to know questions." I looked at him and rummaged through my brain but I just couldn't think straight what is it that I needed to know.

"What were those?" I asked and he smiled amused with me, he seemed to find me quite funny but then again who wouldn't I'm the most forgetful clumsy person you'll ever find.

"Well one I could think of would be why I would be protecting you?" he stated taking the empty cup out of my hand and placing it onto the night stand. "And one more I think would worry you would be my diet."

"Yeah those would be good to know" I said "so you going to answer them?"

"The first one, no not yet cause I'm not the one that needs to tell you that. The second one yeah I guess I should" he paused rubbing his face then looking back at me "well blood of course just like you would expect any other vampire to drink" I pulled in a big breath and he stopped talking then went over to some little stool I hadn't noticed before in the corner of the room "so is the running and screaming going to happen after all?"

"No." I stated sitting back on the edge of the bed "I mean I assumed, but just hearing you say it kind of took me off guard that's all"

"I'm not a monster though" he said then paused it seemed as if he was talking more to himself than to me. "I try really hard to be good" he was looking at the ground now I was sure he was trying to justify something more to himself. "Cause I mean it takes a lot to drink from a bag like I do, to resist fresh blood." He looked back at me and his eyes weren't the blue they had been this morning they were a dark grey. "And everyone slips" he went to stand up then he stopped closed his eyes and shook his head like he was trying to shake off something "No! I can't slip" he said fixing his prior statement. Then looking at me, and just like that I watched his eyes slowly brighten back to there blue form. My mouth hung open and I stared back trying to make sense of the argument he had just had with him self obviously missing some key detail. "I cant slip with you around" it seemed to finally dawn on him that I had saw his whole little thing and he stood up. "I am so sorry I lose it every" he thought for a moment "no I don't lose it I just argue with my other side every now and then but I wont hurt you I promise.

I looked at him right back and smiled then laughed to my self "Bipolar much?" I said while laughing. I wasn't even sure if he had understood me as I lay back in the bed burying my face trying to control the giggles flowing from my mouth. I looked up at him with one eye and he stared at me like I was crazy then his mouth turned into a smile and he came over to lay right next to me.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. He said pulling me into his arms.


	3. ok so hey

Ok so hey I'm Alison and this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to say that if any one dose happen to read this I'm sorry if it sucks cause I have NEVER written a story before I am always just reading my friends so I guess I just lost my story virginity but its all good.

So as my first story please take it easy on me but don't lie to me I want positive and (if you got any don't just make it up) negative feed back heck even if you just want to say hi its all good………

O and being my forgetful self I could really use some Ideas this is all coming from a dream that I had and my dad woke me up before I was half way through so once I get to that point I'm out dreams and have to start going of stuff I make up and I think I'm just rambling now when I should be typing up the next chapter but yeah o and if you comment or review or what ever I will write you back cause I obviously have no life but yeah so ill start typing the next chapter.


End file.
